Is This My Misaki?
by danceofghosts
Summary: How does Usami react when Misaki is turned into a vampire and starts attacking him? Read till the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

I thought of this when I found out that the voice-actor of Misaki also did the voice of Edward Cullen in the Japanese dub of Twilight, lol.

Setting is inspired by Act 27 of the manga, where Misaki gets lost in the woods near the Usami family mansion.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Junjou Romantica.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The night was like a blanket of darkness over the forest, and stars dotted the sky above, like diamonds scattered over dark velvet. The moonlight reflected off Akihiko's silver hair as he trudged through the thick overgrowth of grass and branches, ignoring the cacophonic sounds of the wild, his violet eyes searching frantically. There was no sign of his lover. _That silly boy must have lost his direction_, he thought as he let out a sigh of exasperation. Hadn't he already been warned yesterday that there might be wild beasts and possibly other dangerous creatures around the area? A stab of panic shot through him as a sudden image of his beloved lying in a pool of blood, mauled by a bear, invaded his mind.

He halted his footsteps when he heard a rustling among the leaves, and a soft cry, emanating from the shadows.

"Help me… Akihiko."

_Akihiko? He never calls me that. _

"Misaki? Are you alright?" he called out urgently, eyes straining in the darkness. He thought he could see the youth's silhouette several feet away, among the trees.

He continued moving forward, and as he drew closer, the figure's face became visible. Was he imagining things, or did Misaki look a tad too pale?

The thin figure was standing motionless in front of a tree, looking lost and vulnerable, as usual. Akihiko wanted to dash over and whisk him away, but there was something that made the older man hesitate. Was it the way he stood, like a statue, as if he wasn't even breathing? Akihiko took slow, careful steps towards the youth, and when he had fully closed the distance he took Misaki's cheek and held it gently.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked as large emerald eyes glimmering with an unnatural light rose to meet his own.

The youth's delicate oval face was tilted upwards at him, chestnut locks falling over his dreamy, aching eyes framed by dark lashes like the petals of a flower. Those shimmering pools of forest-green that he was used to drowning in, pulling him under its dark depths in a somewhat different way. Misaki said nothing. He reached up for the silver hair, pulling the taller man's face towards his own, while his lips parted slightly. Akihiko's pulse sped up.

_Is Misaki actually seducing me now? _

Despite his growing sense of unease, Akihiko found himself consumed by the urge to kiss him. He cupped Misaki's chin with his hand and pressed his lips against the other's. The youth welcomed the gesture and drank in his lust hungrily. As the kiss grew in intensity, Akihiko felt something sharp brushing his tongue… fangs? The metallic taste of his own blood made him withdraw instinctively, and he felt Misaki draw even closer, arms wrapped around his waist, leaning against him. Their bodies were pressed so close that he could feel the bulge in between the youth's legs, and he was aware of his own painful arousal.

_Is this a dream?_

Everything felt surreal. The boy was never this quiet. He was behaving very strangely indeed, yet he was irresistible right now. He glanced down as Misaki's slender hands began to unbutton his shirt. The last time Misaki did this, he had been fumbling, but now his movements were steady and graceful. The topmost button went off, followed by the one below it, and the next one. Akihiko became aware of his own breathing, and he fought the urge to tear off the youth's clothes. He wanted to see what would happen next.

When he felt Misaki's fingers running along his chest, his rational mind became overwhelmed by his desire. He grasped the mass of brown hair and crushed his mouth onto the youth's, and they continued to devour each other's fiercely. A soft gasp of surprise escaped his lips when he realized that his pants had come undone and were lying crumpled on the grass. A shiver ran through Akihiko as he felt slightly cool fingers slide down onto his groin, stroking him, gently yet firmly.

_If this is a dream, I'll just play along._

Tightening his grip on the youth's shoulders, he murmured his lover's name and buried his lips into the thick brown hair. With determined hands he unbuttoned Misaki's shirt and slid his palm along the smooth expanse of his chest. The skin felt cold to the touch. Akihiko searched intently for the usually violent flutter of the youth's heartbeat, but now there was nothing, no sound. He paused, taken aback.

"Misaki? Who did this to you?" He asked in his deep baritone voice, heart thudding as he searched the dark green irises for an answer. Those dark eyes stood out even more amidst the pallid skin. His beloved still looked so beautiful and innocent, yet…

"Don't you like me this way?" the youth whispered, lowering his eyes, dark lashes settling on his cheeks like curtains.

Without giving the man a chance to reply, Misaki knelt down and took Akihiko's member in his mouth, flicking his tongue around it. He lacked the skillful finesse of the older man, but he sucked with a raw and intense hunger, one hand wrapped around it, the other gripping the man's muscular thighs for support. Akihiko felt his self-restraint slipping further away, as his own hips began to move involuntarily. He hissed suddenly when he felt the sharpness of teeth, clamping down on his manhood. The pain as well as the pressure exerted by Misaki's mouth forced a grunt from him, as he dug his fingers hard into the soft chestnut hair. "Misaki, what are you doing?" he rasped, a hint of anxiety in his voice. "Don't bite."

Misaki slid the swollen organ out of his mouth and said nothing, continuing to unnerve the novelist with his silence. As much as he enjoyed it and wanted him to continue, Akihiko had to admit that the boy's actions were rather disturbing. He gathered his remaining bit of lucidity and twisted his lips into a smirk, attempting to bring his lover back to his old self. "You need to try harder, Misaki," He sniggered.

"Shut up!" The boy hissed, and in that instant Akihiko felt his legs being swept under him, and his six-foot frame sank on the grass with an ungainly thud. _His agility is incredible_, Akihiko mused as he attempted to get up. Before he had the chance to do so, he felt an object strike his left cheek. It felt like a leather belt or something. The force and abruptness of the attack stunned him. He touched his sore cheek, staring at the figure in front of him.

For the first time in his life, the Great Lord Usami Akihiko was confused, not knowing what his next step should be. "Who taught you all this? I didn't write this in my novels," he said.

"_I don't need you to teach me everything, Sensei_." The voice was still Misaki's, with a husky quality to it. The most disturbing fact was that it seemed that he had not even parted his lips when he said this.

Akihiko reached out in an attempt to grab the boy's leg, and Misaki's belt struck him again. This time it was the metal buckle that swiped his face, leaving a slight gash. The salty taste of his own blood seemed too real for this to be a dream. Even under the starlight, Aikihiko could see that the pale figure's movements were smooth and graceful. The apparition that was Misaki inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his blood.

"Will you run from me, Akihiko?" he breathed, as he bent down and traced a finger along the man's neck and collarbone. The youth's androgynous voice held a tinge of loneliness in it.

"Who, or what are you?"

Akihiko only had a second to catch the inhuman gleam in the youth's eyes when he felt the leather belt curling around his neck, squeezing it. Misaki's movement was too fast for his mind to register, and the most important thing right now was that he could not breathe. Akihiko clutched at his own neck, trying in vain to pry the belt off. He glanced up and saw the emerald eyes boring into his, their unearthly brightness seeming to pierce right into his soul. Misaki was gripping the belt firmly with his slender fingers. It was shocking, such strength possessed by someone so delicate in appearance.

"Give me your hands," the youth said. The voice still soft, but it was clearly a command.

The belt tightened around Akihiko's throat, threatening to suffocate him. On the verge of blacking out, he did as he was told and silently held out both arms. Misaki bent down, while still keeping the older man on a tight leash with only one hand. With his other hand he picked up Akihiko's belt from the ground and deftly trussed the man's hands together.

When Akihiko finally felt the death grip around his neck loosen, he coughed and sputtered, trying to regain his breath. Thoughts swirled wildly in his mind, yet he found himself unable to do anything as he knelt on the ground, transfixed as Misaki licked the blood off his cheek, savoring the taste.


	2. Chapter 2

The statuesque frame of Lord Usami sat meekly on the grass, naked, wrists restrained by his own belt, and still very much aroused. Misaki's inconclusive actions were driving him insane with want. Given normal circumstances, he would have had his way with the scrawny youth, but now Akihiko realized that even if his hands were free, his mere human strength was utterly useless to him now. Any attempts at using force would only cause more hurt to himself.

The youth had finished licking the cut on his face, and was running his gaze over him darkly with those fathomless ocean-green pools. Moonlight washed over his slender form, giving him a ghostly, ethereal appearance.

_Damn it. Why is he so beautiful, even like this?_

Misaki ran his tongue over his pert lips, the gesture sending an agonizing flood of desire surging through Akihiko's body. It took all his effort to refrain from begging Misaki to take him in his mouth again. As if reading his thoughts, the youth pursed his lips into a teasing smirk as one hand brushed lightly over Akihiko's throbbing member, drawing another spasm of want from the older man.

_Misaki, please…_

No. He was going to take his time to toy with Akihiko. Gently but firmly pushing the bigger man down into a lying position, Misaki traced his fingers along the man's heaving chest, a faraway, dreamy look in his eyes. And then he leaned over and trailed his lips along Akihiko's ear, and down to his neck, settling on the pulsing spot just above the carotid artery.

Akihiko closed his eyes, offering no resistance, but his heart pounded violently against his ribcage as if it would burst out any moment. When he felt the sharp tip of fangs, his stomach clenched with a mix of anticipation and fear. Fear, an unfamiliar sensation to feel with Misaki, but his spine tingled with it right now.

He winced as the razor-sharp fangs sliced through his flesh like butter.

The red, rich liquid of his life force seeped out in a steady stream, and Misaki buried his mouth into his neck and drank it hungrily. The initial knifelike jab of pain was fading for Akihiko, as he felt himself falling, falling into an intoxicating abyss. The youth ran his tongue over the wound, careful not to miss a single drop, his soft chestnut hair brushing against the side of Akihiko's face. This caused Akihiko's body to harden even more, and he struggled in vain to free his bound hands.

Misaki kissed the wound, raised his head and licked his lips clean. He was still fully clothed, riding the older man. The emerald eyes came ablaze with an unearthly fire, and Akihiko felt those eyes burning through his soul, wanting more of him.

_Is he going to drain every last drop from me?_

The pale youth took his lover's hand while holding him captive with his shimmering, otherworldly gaze. "Akihiko… d_aijoubu,"_ he whispered as he gently guided the hand through his half-open shirt and pressed it upon his chest. Akihiko gasped slightly as he felt the youth's heart pulse into life, as if i re-ignited by the blood he had drunk.

_Your heart still beats…_

Those blazing emerald eyes were turning crimson, matching the color of the blood still oozing out of Akihiko's punctured neck. Akihiko only had a second to catch a glimpse of the feral glint in those red eyes when he felt the youth's fangs latching onto his flesh again, this time sucking and nibbling with greater intensity.

_It feels good…_

Another wave of lust seared through Akihiko's body, causing him to tremble uncontrollably, tormenting him. Fighting against it was nearly impossible. He was completely at the mercy of Misaki, in body and soul. He could only lie still while the youth teased him like an animal playing with its food before devouring it. He felt himself drowning, sinking into that abyss of pleasure. He had no idea how much blood he had lost, but it ceased to bother him. All that mattered was that Misaki was here with him. Soon, the world began to fade out as light-headedness overcame him.

_Is this how it feels like to die in Misaki's arms?_

The youth suddenly stopped, withdrew his fangs and lifted his head. With one swift movement he got off the man's body. Akihiko stared dazedly at him, his mind spinning. Misaki was slowly unbuckling his jeans, and his fiery crimson eyes suddenly took on a darker shade. There was something bestial, even demonic about those red eyes.

It dawned on Akihiko what was going to happen, but he could not bear to look at that inhuman countenance any longer. He lifted his head weakly and paused for a moment, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass. Glancing down, he blinked in surprise as he realized that his hands were now free. When had the belt come loose? That did not matter, since he lacked the strength to do anything right now. Clutching the grass with his hands, he rolled over to lie on his stomach. He wanted to be taken from behind.

Misaki said nothing. Akihiko could hear him sliding out of his jeans, and he raised himself into a kneeling position, his arms trembling slightly as they supported him. He jerked instinctively as he felt cool fingers running along his back, down his spine and over his back entrance. All the muscles in his body tightened with anticipation, and again that infuriating lust reared like a monster, clawing at his insides. Unable to bear it anymore, his lips parted to make the undignified plea for Misaki to take him.

_No, I_ _will not lose to a teenager._ He gulped and kept silent instead.

"I'm not just any teenager," he breathed, sliding one slender finger – or was it two – in at once.

Akihiko inhaled sharply at the simultaneous invasion of both his mind and body. _What? He knows what I'm thinking?_

"Yes," Misaki replied with a smirk as his fingers continued to explore the depths of the man's body, reaching a spot that drew a visceral groan of pleasure from Akihiko.

_How do I block him from my mind?_

"You can't," the youth whispered into his ear. Slowly he withdrew his fingers, leaving a void that left Akihiko's mind screaming with need and desperation again. He flinched involuntarily when he felt something nudging the back of his thighs.

Sucking in a deep breath, Akihiko closed his eyes and forced images to enter his mind. _Misaki's old self, his moist shimmering eyes, glazed with emotion. Misaki's flushed face, slightly turned away in guilt and shame. Misaki's weak protests, his reluctant noises, his delicate face twisted in pain. Misaki's pleas for him to wait._ _Misaki's…_

"Don't you want to look at my face_?_" The ghostly, otherworldly voice behind him shattered the chain of images, and he felt the youth's hands grasping his thighs, holding him firmly for the assault.

"I – Argh!" Akihiko bucked and cursed under his breath, feeling as though he had been penetrated by an icicle instead of another man. The intensity of the pain caused him to tremble all over, but still, he gritted his teeth and accepted it without a word. Perhaps it served him right for forcing himself on his younger lover, he thought, as he sought in vain to steady his frantic breathing.

_Feels… cold, really cold._

"Give me your warmth, Akihiko. Make me alive again." Keeping a steady grip on the man's hips, Misaki pushed himself in bit by bit. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited a few moments before beginning a slow retreat. When he had withdrawn completely he paused, as if waiting for something. Akihiko tried to swivel his head to see what the boy was doing behind.

_I wonder if he's tormenting me on purpose?_

Letting out a soft sound that sounded vaguely like a smirk, Misaki plunged in again without warning, and Aikihiko's muscles resisted briefly before relaxing. He hissed and dug his fingers into the soil, fighting to maintain his composure. The pain was fading away, soon it would be completely gone.

Misaki gradually went into a steady rhythm, thrusting into him again and again with his preternatural strength, each stroke sending a lightning bolt through Akihiko. But with every excruciating shock came a spike of pleasure, drawing helpless gasps from the older man as his bigger frame rocked with the movement. He felt the chilling sensation leaving him, as though the friction was truly thawing Misaki out. The pressure in his groin was mounting.

_I… can't bear it…_

He felt cool fingers sliding onto his manhood, gently caressing his erection, and this caused him to tense his muscles immediately. The tightness of the body that sheathed Misaki drove the youth to a further height of pleasure. His breathing became frenzied gasps as he dug his fingernails deeper into Akihiko's back.

And then he felt the thrusting turn erratic, and the youth slowed down, withdrawing himself.

"Misaki, what are you doing…" he moaned, breathing heavily.

The youth seemed unsure for a few moments, and then he re-angled himself and rammed deeply into Akihiko, hitting that crucial spot inside him.

"Oh!" The sound escaped Akihiko's mouth without himself realizing it, and in that instant his body convulsed with his release, spilling all over the grass.

But his younger, inhuman lover was still going strong. Misaki stopped and withdrew himself, contemplating for a few moments, before reaching out with his hand to stroke Akihiko's silver hair. "Turn over, Akihiko. I want to see your face," he coaxed.

The man acquiesced, panting heavily. His heartbeat was gradually slowing down, his eyelids felt heavy and drowsiness was taking over him. Nevertheless he could still see, or rather, feel the blazing crimson eyes scorching him like rays of hellfire.

_Those eyes… I can't_…He groaned as he turned his head slightly away.

But he was only given a few seconds' respite before the youth grabbed his legs, lifted his lower body slightly and impaled him again. Misaki gradually increased his rhythm, until it reached a hard and fast pace, the relentless hammering grazing his internal tissues. Beads of sweat dripped off his forehead as the pain and pleasure continued to radiate through his body in circles. His legs were growing tired and numb from being in that awkward position. It seemed like eternity to Akihiko.

_Why is he taking so long? _

"Arouse me more, Akihiko. Call me what you always call me." He suppressed a shiver as the youth's ice-cold lips skimmed his chest and stomach. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to touch Misaki, to make sure he was really there, to feel whatever left of him that was human. He reached out and grasped the youth's slender arms, sliding his fingers gratefully over the soft skin.

"Misaki, my love…" He said hoarsely, as he felt a tightening in his chest.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Misaki rasped. His breathing was now ragged and the rhythm of his thrusts had gone up a notch.

Akihiko did as he was told and forced himself to stare into the blinding red orbs, engulfing him like an inferno.

_Misaki, come back to your old self, please._

The youth's hammering quickened to a frenzied speed, and he was now making animal noises. After a few more urgent strokes Akihiko felt his insides being flooded as Misaki finally poured into him, crying out as though he, too, had suffered and could contain it no longer.

Misaki slid out of his lover and slumped on his side, eyes closed, as if gravely injured. The moonlight illuminated his skin, his chestnut locks fell messily over his deathly pale face.

Akihiko rolled over on his side, exhausted, catching his breath. But still he would not take his eyes off Misaki. His heart ached as he reached out a hand to gently caress the soft brown hair. No sound of breathing came from him, no heartbeat. His eyelashes were like black lace resting on his cheeks.

Feeling his strength return to his body, Akihiko shifted himself to a sitting position, touched the youth's face tenderly and asked, "Are you alright?"

Misaki opened his eyes slowly. Akihiko saw that those eyes were back to their original emerald, a pure and gentle green, gazing at him with a deep longing and loneliness. He felt a lump growing in his throat as Misaki's slender hand clutched his arm.

"Akihiko… will you be my lover for eternity?"

The man gazed into those ocean-green pools as he felt his own eyes growing moist.

* * *

><p>"Ha," Usami laughed into the phone, lounging comfortably on his living room sofa. "I don't care if the readers like it or not. What matters is that I enjoyed writing it."<p>

Suddenly, a chunk of manuscript paper slammed down on his head, stunning him momentarily. He turned around and looked at his younger lover, whose face looked like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

The novelist groaned. "What is it, my dear?"

"BAKA USAGI! Why did you make me a vampire this time, and have me do all those weird things? Why did you say that my **** was like an icicle? You sick pervert! GO TO HELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Heh heh heh**. **Did you like this story? Drop me a review and I'll definitely respond :) **

*_Daijoubu_ = It's alright


End file.
